Mobile devices, including cellular phones, smart phones, mobile Internet devices (MIDs), handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other similar devices, may include one more touch sensors for operation to allow entry of inputs to the mobile device.
Such a mobile device will commonly be grasped in a hand for operation. In many circumstances, the holding of the device will be followed by an input into one or more applications or services, or reading information from the screen of the mobile device.
A mobile device may be of a size and shape to allow grasping around the device. However, such a grasp limits the types of input that may be made into the application because the hand that is holding the mobile device is limited by the need to grip and stabilize the mobile device during operation.